Fallen
by GravityFail
Summary: What if Naruto was taken the exact moment the Yondaime sealed the kyuubi into him. No one knowing about his existence. Who was the person who took him and why? What are the consequences of being raised away form Konoha?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - don't own it

Prologue

"Let m-me see your fa-face" a desperate plea came form the man as his breathing slowed down. He laid in a pool of his own blood. The said person removed his black mask and stared into the eyes of his soon to be dead prey. The man looked at the man-no boy, he never figured one so young would have been him. The boy had beautiful golden sunshine hair, tanned skin, delicate frame and the most amazing blue eyes ever and the rarest thing he has ever seen in a human, three whisker mark on each cheek.

Both orbs showed no emotion, this was a person who's life or death meant nothing to him. He showed no sign of humanity, no sign of life.

In his back you could see a pair of white wings coming out. The pale moon behind him made him seen untouchable.

Ironic huh? Usually a pair of white wings represents the purity of one's soul or the goodness, a sign of hope, or sign form the heavens, but for him he looked like something else. With all those black clothes and his the emotionless eyes he looked like...

"Y-you truly do l-look l-like a fall-fallen angel." with that said the man's heart stopped. The young man kneeled down and took a kunai that rested near by, he began to make his mark on the left shoulder blade. A mark that all who met their deaths at his hands got. Grabbing the scroll that was next to his lifeless body he got up and left, putting his mask back on as he disappeared into the shadows. The man who had just died was one of the many who have met their end at this young one's hands. It's is a dying man's last wish to see the face of the one who had ended their life. Like many before him they had all asked the same question and in the end it was the same response.

At the dead of night a kunai was hurled towards the Tsuchikage who barley managed to avoid it. The Tsuchkage looked back at the direction the kunai came form to find nothing. Looking back at the kunai he noticed a note attached to it. Taking it out he read it

'Meet me at the entrance of the village.'

-Fallen

The Tsuchikage sighed and took out a bag with money and headed to the gates.

Arriving at the gates he sensed no one around, looking around he saw a pair of white wings and the owner of those wings on top of the gates.

"Have you gotten what I have asked for?" The only response was the scroll that was thrown at him. The Tsuchikage checked the scroll and sighed, it was indeed the one that was stolen. Looking back up he noticed that the boy was gone. Looking back down his eyes widened as he saw the boy already outside the gates with the bag of money.

'It is true, he is very powerful, and he does resemble a fallen angel.' were the thoughts of the Tsuchikage as he left and headed back to his office.

The boy looked back at the village and sighed, he was getting tired of this. The life of a mercenary was getting boring. He had become a mercenary at the age of seven and now he was twelve, also add the fact that he was the most wanted mercenary in the underworld. He was known as 'Fallen Angel' in both shinobi and the underworld. He killed high missing-nin and help those in need. Though never once was his face ever seen, the only people who had seen his face wore the people who he had killed. He was so famous that if anybody managed to kill him they be set for life.

'At first I thought it be exiting, but now after five years of this it has gotten boring.'

"Why don't you become a shinobi?"

'A new challenge? Ninja Arts, sure why not, im bored and I have nothing better to do, but were should I go?'

"How about Konoha?"

'My birth place? and were you were sealed?'

"Hai, why not and on the plus side I'm up for a little revenge."

'Sure why not, it be fun. So next stop Konoha.'

A/N

Ok I seriously have no idea what gave me the urge to write that, any way 10 reviews if you want me to continue it.

Ja ne.


	2. Pissing of the sensei

Disclaimer - don't own it, never will

Name - Fallen

Plot - What if Naruto was taking the exact moment the Yondaime sealed the kyuubi into him. No one knowing about his existence. Who was the person who took him and why? What are the consequences of being raised away form Konoha?

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Kyuubi talking"**

_**'Kyuubi thinking' **_

Chapter 1 - Pissing of the Sensei

Naruo stared into the eyes of these 'children.' His eyes traveled threw the whole graduating class that were supposed to become the next generation of ninja's in Konoha.

'Had the ranking of ninja's in Konoha gone down?' He himself had traveled around all the shinobi countries and gathered information on each one of them. He had studied there graduating genin and had found out that those genin were much stronger then those in Konoha. These, these …

'These children had been pampered, most will not survive long without their jounin instructors. But even though most are very weak there are a few with a lot of potential.'

The first person who caught his eye was the male with black sunglasses and an high collar jacket. 'I believe that this one belongs to the Aburame clan of bug users. He has a lot of potential but if he keeps relying on his bloodline abilities he will become weak and never reach his true potential. In the end his bloodline will hold him back. After all I ave seen it happen many times.'

Another person who caught his attention was the boy brooding in the corner of the class. The second he began to study him his eyes widened a bit but quickly returned to there cold demeanor. 'Itachi-kun's little brother, interesting but form what I see and sense form him he is weak, very weak.' he studied the boy bit longer until his thoughts were broken by two horrendous voices. A girl with blonde hair tied up, with blue eyes fighting with a girl that had green eyes and pink hair wearing a red dress?

'And here I though they were weak, these females are the one's that bring the ninjas of the opposite sex a bad name. It seems Itachi's brother has a fan club and it's probably likely that almost all of the females take no importance to the role of being a ninja.' His attention was drawn away form the crystal ball by the Hokage.

"So Naruto-kun what do you think of this years batch?"

"Sandaime-sama to tell you the truth, from what I seen during the travels with my father, they are weak."

"They are genin's, so it is up to their jounin sensei to train them up to speed. Come on Naruto-kun lets get you to class."

With that the Hokage laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder and poofed into the academy.

"Alright class -" Iruka's words were cut off as the Sandaime appeared in front of the class with a child.

The class looked up to stare at the new comer.

The new comer had a black facemask, black sunglasses that kinda looked like goggles, he wore a black bandana over his hair and a black trench coat. Underneath his trench coat you could see a loose white shirt, black cargo pants with belts all around it and some chains that hanged carelessly around. He had black combat boots and on his left arm he wore a gauntlet with the word written in a language the students couldn't read.

While the class attention was drawn to the new boy they barley heard the conversation between the Hokage and Iruka. When they finished the Hokage went back to the tower.

"Class, say hi to Naruto-kun." The whole class expect a few said Hello, while others wondered (mainly Shikamaru). Why was there a new student the day of the graduating genin would meet their sensei's?

"Naruto-kun please introduce yourself."

"As Iruka-san mentioned my name is Naruto, you don't really need to know anything about me." The whole class was silenced until Iruaka broke it and smiled at Naruto while ruffling his hair and motioning him to sit down. Taking the hint he sat down while Iruka read the teams out loud.

(Teams that are unimportant will not be mentioned, so I'll just skip)

"Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke" the whole female population in the class paid close attention. "Yagami Naruto." (Yup if you thinking he lied to the Hokage, you score brownie points) female attention still there "Haruno Sakura" The Uchiha hung his head and sighed, he was stuck with a fan girl and someone who he didn't even attend the academy. 'Very Interesting, I wonder are you really as weak as my senses tell me?' Naruto thought silently. Sakura herself was jumping with joy, while saying something that sounded like 'Love prevails' or whatever, who cares about her anyways?

Iruka sweat dropped at the girl's reaction but never the less continued on "Team 8 Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba."

"Team 10 Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanka Ino. Wait for your sensei's here."

Soon all the sensei's came in, well all expect team seven's sensei.

Three hours later …

'_I'm bored.'_

"**Who the hell does that bastard think he is? Making the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune wait!"**

'_Technically they don't even know you're were sealed inside of me instead of being dead like everyone in the village thinks that the Yondaime defeated you which he didn't and thanks to otou-san they would have known if he hadn't taken me that second after the seal was done.'_

"**Don't need to remind me that everyone thinks I the greatest demon lord died in a battle against a human." **he said while he sulked in the corner of his cage.

'_Whatever and stop sulking, soon we'll find the one responsible and kill him.'_

"**Good, I would enjoy torturing a new soul, especially that one."**

There conversation was stopped when a man with sliver hair and a hitai -e- covering one of eyes came in.

"You're late!" screamed Sakura. Sasuke didn't do anything and Naruto appeared to have awoken from his sleep.

"My first impression is I hate you, meet up in the roof." With a poof he was gone and all three went to the roof.

As soon as they reached the roof the one eyed ninja started to talk.

"Alright now lets introduce ourselves." said Kakashi.

"What do you mean sensei?" asked the girl with pink hair.

"I mean what are your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, you know that sort of stuff." explained the silver haired Jounin.

"Well why don't you go first sensei?" Once again stated Sakura.

Kakashi sighed. "Fine, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes,

dreams for the future hmm…I don't really know, and as for my hobbies I have many hobbies. Alright pinky your turn."

_'We didn't even learn anything besides his name!' _Sakura and Sasuke thought. Meanwhile Naruto just yawned.

"My name is Haruno Sakura," she said. "As for my likes" looks and blushes at Sasuke "my dream for the future is" looks and blushes at Sasuke once again "as for my hobbies" looks and blushes at Sasuke (Geez stalker much?) "And I dislike Ino-pig."

'_Great a fan girl.'_ thought Kakashi as he sighed.

"Okay brooding one." said Kakashi pointing at a raven-haired boy.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke there isn't much I like and there is a lot I don't like and what I have is not a dream but an ambition to kill a certain man and restore my clan." said the boy known as Sasuke.

'_Like I didn't see that coming a mile away, well I got an avenger. Lucky me.' _

Sakura stared at him but quickly turned her attention back at Kakashi as he said "Next" pointing at Naruto who seemed to be reading a book that came out of nowhere, of course reading it and not paying any attention to Kakashi or the others. Kakashi coughed a bit but nothing, "Naruto?"

Naruto looked up form his book and "You say something Kakashi-san?" he asked so innocently while Kakashi grinned his teeth "Yes, introduce yourself."

"?, My name is Naruto, whatever, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams, I really didn't think about any of them, I guess I should have, anyway that's it I guess."

Vague was the only word that he could have though t about his introduction.

"Well that's about it for today meet me tomorrow at training field 10, at 7 am for your final test." said Kakashi.

"Test?" asked Sakura as her eyes met Kakashi's

"The test to see whether or not you become Genin." said Kakashi.

"But didn't we already pass the Genin test?" said Sakura.

"That was just the test to see if you possessed the qualities to become Genin." said the Jounin.

"In reality out of all the students that graduated only three teams will pass the actual test. Oh and before I go don't eat anything for a while or you'll throw-up tomorrow at the exercise." He added enjoying seeing both Sakura and Sasuke flip though Sasuke hid it better. Turning around he found Naruto back with reading his books. Sending a bit of killer intent Naruto looked up "What?"

"Nothing, do you hear the instructions?" asked kakashi as one of his eyes twitched a bit.

"Yes, why wouldn't I, after all I'm not deaf." he said smirking and going back to his book, once again ignoring Kakashi.

A/N

Thanks for the reviews for the prologue, so i guess I'll contunie it. the more reviews i get the faster i'll update.

Ja ne


	3. Team

Disclaimer - don't own it, never will

Name - Fallen

Plot - What if Naruto was taking the exact moment the Yondaime sealed the kyuubi into him. No one knowing about his existence. Who was the person who took him and why? What are the consequences of being raised away form Konoha?

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"Kyuubi talking"

'Kyuubi thinking'

Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 - Team

Yawing, the young genin who's age has remained a mystery as well as everything else sat up form his comfortable bed and made his way towards the bathroom. After having his regular morning shower he made into the kitchen and made breakfast. Lifting his head up from his delicious meal he looked at the clock across form him. It read 10:30.

'Wasn't the exam around 8 or something?'

"More like 7."

'Why didn't you wake me up?'

"I'm not you're mother."

'You're still holding a grudge over last nights game aren't you?'

"Whatever. You should hurry."

'If they waited for 3 and a half hrs they can some more time.'

"Talk about ignoring your responsibilities."

'I really don't care and I really don't have any responsibilities seeing that I am not a genin yet.'

"True"

'And besides if they didn't want to wait any more they should have come and get me.'

Closing the link Naruto went back to his ramen.

'Heaven, the pure sweet bliss of Ramen. the heavenly aroma that so bl-'

Deep inside the mind of this expert mercenary laid a beast far above human imagination. There he was in all his all mighty glory sweat dropping. Let us probe into this wondrous mind of this beast.

****

'And this is the almighty Fallen. The dark angel of death and destruction.'

30 minutes after his precious ramen was all finished he finally made his way towards the training ground. There in far view he made out three shadowed figures. Walking toward the unidentified figures he made it out to be two males and one female.

"Seeing as Naruto has decide to join us we will start the exam." Kakashi calmly stated as both Sasuke and Sakure glared at Naruto causing Naruto to yawn.

"Ok…" He said as he placed a timer on a stump and pulled out two bells, "You have until 1 to get a bell from me. Those who get a bell will be the ones who stay. Anyone who doesn't receive a bell will be sent back to the academy. And finally if you don't come at me with the intent to kill or you won't get the bell." He said in a nonchalant manner as he looked a the three genin in front of him.

The duo tensed at this sudden revelation. Sakura was the one that spoke "Wait! So only two of us will pass?"

Kakashi smiled, "Of course not only two of you have the chance to pass. If none of you get a bell from me by the time the alarm rings well all of you will go back to the academy"

_'I might get separated from Sasuke-kun!'_ Thought a distressed Sakura

_'What the hell is the point of putting us in a three man cell then! If they're just going to separate us! Dam it! I can't be sent back to the Academy. Not if I'm ever going to kill THAT man!'_ Thought an irritated Sasuke.

_'NOoo!! Karen don't you die on me. I have money riding on you. Live fool LIVE!' _thought a stressed out Naruto as he gracefully looked up form his book. The sight that greeted him was a nervous Sakura, a tense Sasuke who was trying to hide it but failing miserably and a smirking Kakashi. _'Nothing new'_ going back to his novel which was getting better and better by the second. Sensing eyes on him he looked up once again meeting the eyes of the other three.

"Honestly brat I dare not think of all the mess you would be without my guidance."

'Fine, then leave.'

"Ignorant ningen"

'Not with you here.'

"Fine"

"The clock is ticking." said Kakashi as his eye curved in a "U like fashion. The teens quickly jumped from the field, and into the trees. Finding a nice view of the other two and good enough to hide form sight he withdrew his scent and chakra presence to that of an ant. Making himself comfortable he waited for the show to start.

And just in time too Kakashi had just started his genjutsu test on Sakura.

Sakura was a little on edge. She wondered if there sensei had caught anyone yet.

"Sakura...", she heard wounded voice say. She hurried towards the voice seeing as it sounded familiar._'Sasuke-kun!'_ Sakura quickly started crawling towards the voice. After she exited the bushes she saw something that made her heart stop. Sasuke was there, impaled with kunai and shurikan. He was bleeding

"Sakura"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!", screamed the girl before passing out.

Up in the trees, "Hmmm? maybe that was a little to far. Oh well can't say it wasn't entertaining." He jumped back into the clearing, book in his hand. Suddenly he heard something coming from behind him.

Shurikans.

Kakashi quickly sidestepped them. However, the shurikan cut a string that was behind Kakashi, triggering a trap. A giant log was launched from the trees. Going directly at the jounin. He quickly sidestepped it as well. He turned around just in time to see Sasuke throw a punch, which was blocked. Sasuke then did a back flip, kicking Kakashi at the same time, which was also block. Using this opportunity, Sasuke made a grab for the bells, Kakashi quickly jumped back though. _'He's stronger than most. I might not get a chance to read Icha Icha.' _

Inner Kakashi pouted _'It was getting to he good part too!'_

"Damn it! So close!" Sasuke started doing hand seals.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)**" Sasuke breathed out a fireball, scorching the area that Kakashi was in. When he was finished he noticed that the area where the jounin stood there was a burnt log. "Damn it."

Suddenly a hand grabbed on of Sasuke's legs and pulled him under. He was pulled until he was buried up to his neck.

Kakashi appeared before him.

Kakashi walked away from Sasuke and jumped into the trees leaving the Uchiha seething. Suddenly Sakura ran into the training field. She immediately noticed Sasuke or 'Sasuke's dismembered head'. 'The head' blinked a few times at the girl. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

From his spot in the forest, _'What the hell is she screaming about this time?'_

If Naruto had not train in the art of hidden emotions he would at this point in time be on the forest floor laughing his head off.

"I have to say that was one of the most entreating display i ever seen."

'Finished sulking'

"I do not sulk."

'Sure you don't. You just go to the end of your cage and emit a dark aura.'

"Anyway are you going to fight or just read."

'Ultimate way to decide. It's your turn.'

"Heads - you fight."

'Okay'

And so the coin was flipped. Once in the ground Naruto picked up seeing he has apposible thumbs. _'Tails Kyuubi.'_

"I'm taking a nap."

'Goodnight'

About thirty-five minutes later Sasuke managed to dig himself out. Just in time for Sakura to wake up. "Sasuke-kun! Your alright!"

"I'm far from alright. I was so close to getting a bell" Sasuke said as he jumped into the trees.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun!" She was about to jump after him when she spotted something shining in the corner. "Is that a bell? He must've dropped it!" Sakura ran to get the bell thinking she might finally get the chance to get Sasuke to fall in love with her. However she was suddenly raised high into the air when her foot was caught in a rope. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Sakura, if it's obviously a trap don't pick anything up " Kakashi said with a bored expression, as he picked up the bell. He looked back up at Sakura, "You must look underneath the underneath" He said not hidden his disappointed voice at the best female student who was also supposed to be the smartest.

Suddenly the alarm rang. 'Damn it!'

He quickly tied Sakura to a poll as teh other two genin came out.

"I'm proud to say that none of you will be going back to the academy" the duo meaning Sakura and Sasuke smiled at this, "instead you should just quit being ninja."

"WHAT!", screamed Sakura. While Sasuke looked angry. Naruto himself was inside the world of his book.

"You don't have what it takes to become ninja. Tell me what is the point of being put in a three man squad "

Naruto answered not even bothering to look up form his book "Team work"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "The bells were meant to throw us off ... "

"Hai. Sasuke you think the other two will hold you back so you don't bother working with them. Sakura you were to busy worrying about Sasuke to think about anything else and Naruto you didn't even attempt to get bell why is that?"

Naruto looked up from his book and responded "It would have been pointless to go after the bells seeing the objective of team was to work as one. For what I observed since I entered the academy yesterday it would been a fruitless effort on my part to go after them. Haruno-san only care about Uhicha and nothing else, she would have ignored my saying in favor off the Uhicha. Uhicha himself has an arrogant attitude who would ignore anything I would have said. For myself I simply didn't feel to waste valuable energy on fruitless attempts."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. _'So he knew all along. Interesting, and he knew he had a better chance to hide his skills instead of wasting it were he would have ended up failing anyway' _

Looking back at Naruto he saw him reading again. _'That's really starting to get annoying.' _

"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their teammates are worse and scum." He went to a slab of stone on the ground. "This stone contains the names of the ninja of Konahagakure. The ones that fell in battle." Kakashi lowered his head for a moment "I'm going to give you one last shot. You two can eat the lunches I brought" he said pointing to Sasuke and Naruto, "But Sakura doesn't get any if either of you feed her you fail. I make the rules remember that." With that Kakashi disappeared.

Naruto stood up book in hand and walked over behind Sakura. Taking a kunai with his left hand, eyes never leaving the book he cut the rope. "Eat up, you are of no use if you don't eat."

He sat on the ground next to the stump reading once again. Sasuke held up his bento to her "Just eat something. We're going to need you to help us and your going to need to be at full strength"

Sakura started tearing up "Sasuke-kun, Naruto"

Suddenly the three heard an explosion appear in front of them, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO FEED HER!"

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit but soon it turned into a smirk, "Since we disobeyed your rules, it means that we are scum"

Sakura, still teary spoke in a confident voice "But those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum"

Naruto spoke in a bored voice "We're after all a team. We help each other out and so on."

Lightning start flashing across the sky, and dark clouds started spreading but just as quickly they all disappeared to reveal the sunny sky, "You all pass"

Sasuke smirked while Sakura was on the brink of tears and Naruto just looked indifferent and continued reading.

"Team 7 begins its first mission tomorrow"

Leaving the training grounds Naruto looked back. "Peaceful"

'Well stay for now until we get bored then well leave once again as always.'

**"After all we belong to no village." **

**A/N** Sorry for all the time I took


End file.
